


Cerberus

by Hat Writer (KingofAshandRoses), KingofAshandRoses



Series: Angel AUs [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cerberus is awesome, F/F, Slight F/M too but it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/Hat%20Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: The first time Clarity and Cerberus meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's weirdly formatted, I apologize.

_The woman's wings were like captured starlight, or freshly fallen snow with the sun making it sparkle. She had two sets of wings, one was blue, the other gold. Clarity reached out and softly grazed them, making the angel turn._

_She was beautiful. Her skin was like unblemished marble and her hair was a beautiful azure that was up in a complex braid pinned to her head. Her eyes were rich like a dark wine and she blinked at Clarity._

_"Hello." Her voice sounded so... Soft, yet commanding. Clarity fought the urge to just cup her cheek and kiss her senseless._

_"Hi." She couldn't think of what else to say. This woman was so enchanting that Clarity had lost her words._

_"My name's_ Cerberus. _" Cerberus said gently. It felt like it echoed in the void around them._

_"My name's Clarity." Clarity said in a distracted tone of voice, looking around. Cerberus snapped her fingers._

_"I knew I forgot something." A room started to form around them. It looked like a bamboo tree house. Clarity smiled._

_"I've always wanted a place like this." She said in wonder, looking around. Cerberus was smiling at her when she turned back to her._

_"How do I know you, or how do you know me?" She asked. Cerberus cringed._

_"I, uh, knew your three times great grandfather, back when I served in Hell," Clarity looked bewildered. Cerberus sighed._

_"He was a lot like your father." Clarity cringed and Cerberus was giving her a hug. "I'm sorry." She said. Clarity had never been hugged by someone with wings before, and they completely engulfed her. She loved it and smiled into Cerberus._

_"This is good." She said._

_And then she woke up._

 

-Two-

 

It had been two weeks since she had first seen Cerberus.

 

Clarity could still feel Cerberus's wings around her when she awoke, alone in her apartment. She half expected to see Cerberus there too.

 

She wasn't.

 

Clarity tried to convince herself she was sad only because Cerberus was warm, and not because Cerberus was sweet and caring and absolutely adorable.

 

Her phone rang.

 

"Hello, Clarity here." She said, as cheerily as possible when she picked it up.

 

"Finally!" Her brother's distinctive voice rang clearly through the phone. "Two of my models are sick, I need you here ASAP." Clarity's eyes widened.

 

"Two? Yeah I'll be there in a bit."

 

"If you can grab someone else too, do so. I would have Millie model but her prosthetics are making me nervous. I'll see you soon." Whenever he talked about Millie he just got so soft that Clarity grinned.

 

"Will do bro, See ya." She hung up. But who could she grab? Amira was visiting Rafe, Sheila was off somewhere with Sylais.

 

"Need a hand?" She could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned to see Cerberus leaning on her door frame. She was wearing a button up with a gold tie and dress pants.

 

"Yes. Do you know how to model?"

 

...

 

Cerberus was flawless, gorgeous, and was making Clarity swoon. She missed her wings though.

 

Millie nudged her, a knowing look in her eyes.

 

'So, how do you know Cerberus?' Millie asked. Clarity was really bad at doing sign language, but could understand it just fine.

 

"It feels like I met her in a dream." Clarity said, watching Clarence talk with Cerberus. Cerberus was smiling and giving Clarence her card.

 

'Met her in a dream?' Millie asked when she got Clarity's attention again.

 

"Because I don't remember all of it." Clarity smiled, lying through her teeth. She remembered all of it. Especially the feeling of wings protecting her from the outside. Millie smiled.

 

'That's sweet. You should bring her around more often. She seems nice.' Millie said, watching Cerberus come towards them. Cerberus smiled at Clarity, who had to keep from swooning.

 

'Millie, it was nice meeting you but I must go, I have another appointment to make.' She signed flawlessly to Millie, who looked impressed, Clarity's jaw dropped.

 

'Thank you for coming! Have a good day.' Millie signed back. Cerberus smiled.

 

"I will." She took Clarity's hand and they left together.

 

"I am so in love with you right now." Clarity blurted out before she could stop herself. Cerberus turned to her, smiling brightly.

 

"I know." She said, before softly kissing her. Clarity was numb and surprised. Cerberus happily led her back to her apartment.

 

"You can't just say I know, you know!" Clarity protested when they were in her apartment, Cerberus's wings appeared again and she loomed over Clarity with a smile.

 

"Oh really?" She said, in a challenging tone of voice. Clarity raised an eyebrow, and they had a staring match until Clarity pulled Cerberus forward by her tie, and kissed her. Cerberus looked a little surprised, but kissed Clarity back.

 

"Yes really." Clarity said, pulling away, still close enough that she could play with Cerberus's tie.

 

"Mmmm. Now I'm never going back to heaven." Cerberus mumbled, her eyes still closed.

 

 


End file.
